Naruto: Cloak and Dagger
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Naruto, unable to use chakra forges a new way towards his dream. With weapons! Along with Yakumo and her Genjutsu, they will prove that they can be great ninja's even with their limitations. Need a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**A New Way**

"Naruto, you fail."

Naruto sighed in defeat before putting on his 'face'. It was just a smile to hide his disappointment, a mask of happiness.

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei, I'll definitely pass next time!" He declared.

Iruka looked at the child before him, Naruto. This was the second time he had failed his graduation test.

"Well, I hope so."

"Of course I will!" Naruto assured. "How else will I become Hokage?"

With his statement made, Naruto decided to head off towards...nowhere. He would just wander. Relax, try and take his mind off of his troubles.

"Hey, it's that boy." Someone whispered.

"I heard he failed." Another added. "Good riddance."

"Could you imagine what it would be like if _he_ had managed to be a ninja?" Someone voiced.

Naruto lowed his head at the words of the villagers. He would have to wander pretty far from the villagers if he wanted to relax. He couldn't take their accusations and glares.

* * *

><p>Peace, there was no one around. He had made it to a wooded area on the far side of the village.<p>

Now he was alone with his thoughts.

_Why can't I do anything?!_ Naruto mentally screamed.

He was unable to properly mold his chakra. It was still there and in great _quantities_, he just couldn't gain control over it.

It wasn't always like that. He used to have an adequate control, not perfect, but enough for him to be able to perform basic ninja requirements.

Then it was all gone after _that_ night. On his birthday where he went through his last...fox hunt.

Naruto shook his head to remove the thought. He didn't want to deal with any memories of his birthday. They all ended the same way anyhow, with him in pain and near death.

_Ah, I'm still thinking about it!_ He thought frantically. _I need a distraction!_

His prayers were answered.

"YES LEE, YES!" He heard someone shout. "FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE WITHIN YOU!"

"I FEEL IT GAI-SENSEI!" Someone else added. "I FEEL IT!"

_I-I think I'll...be going the other way now._ Naruto thought.

As he turned, he was given the shock of his young life. The large tree that was near him shattered into splinters as a fist drove through it.

It fell over in a heap, almost crushing Naruto. The blond dove to the side to avoid the collision.

"Well what do we have here?"

Naruto looked up to see two people, the ones he had heard shouting. He had been shocked by their appearances, both wore full body, green spandex's and had eye brows the size of bricks.

"W-Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"I am Might Guy and this is my pupil Rock Lee!" The Sensei stated happily before becoming serious. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying on anyone!" Naruto rebutted at the accusation. "I was...thinking." He muttered somberly.

The Jounin noticed the change in attitude.

"What about?"

Naruto looked at the Jounin in suspicion, not many cared about him. Why would this one be any different from the rest?

"Training." He answered.

"Ah." Guy stated in understanding.

"So were we!" Lee exclaimed. "Guy-Sensei is teaching me to be a great ninja without the need of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! I will use only Taijutsu!"

The declaration caught Naruto by surprise. _How can you be a ninja with just Taijutsu? _Maybe Ninjutsu, but anything else was hard to believe.

"Why?" He asked.

"The better question is 'how' will he do so?" The Sensei stated confusing the blond. "Lee here can't mold chakra for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, all he has is his might." Pun not intended. "Even worse, he was the dead-last of his class."

"I will push myself over my limit and do so as long as my flames of youth burn!" Lee shouted.

"So 'why' not give up?"

"Because...it's his dream?" Naruto more asked than answered.

"Exactly!" Lee exclaimed. "To prove you do not need to be a prodigy to be a great Shinobi! What of you?"

"My dream is to become a better Hokage than the Fourth!" Naruto instinctively stated.

"How?" Guy asked. "The Fourth was feared for his 'Flying Thunder God' technique and Rasengan Jutsu."

"I will..." He didn't know what to say, but wasn't given the chance.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted.

They turned to see the Third Hokage, he was motioning for the blond to join him.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had been worried. He thought that when Naruto hadn't come to him after failing, that something had gone wrong. Maybe a villager had gotten to him or he was hurt.<p>

Imagine his surprise when he found the blond getting advice from...The Green Beast of Konaha.

_I pray that I saved the child's mind._ He thought.

He decided to take him to get some Ramen, that usually helped Naruto forget.

"Hey old man." Naruto spoke. "What was the 'Flying Thunder God' technique?"

_Interesting._ He thought. "It was a technique used by the Fourth which gave him the name 'Yellow Flash' during the last war.

_Why would-No, not why._ Naruto remembered. "How?"

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile.

"He combined a Seal to a specially made kunai that allowed him to teleport anywhere." He explained. "When his enemy couldn't touch him, he finished them off."

"Something like that must have taken a lot of chakra." Naruto mused.

"Not really." The Third stated. "Thanks to the seals, he could have his chakra regulated for him.

"So with Seals, you can teleport?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you can do so much more." Hiruzen assured. "You can create barriers, store items away and even...enhance weapons." He dragged the last part for added affect.

"Really, how!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You can make weapons that channel lighting!" Hiruzen stated with excitement of his own. "Or weapons that increase one's own power!"

"Can you teach me!?" Naruto asked.

"No." The Third answered as he began eating his food. _Hehehe, wait for it._

"What!" Naruto shouted in outrage. "You can't get me excited like that and leave me hanging! That's blue balling me!"

His statement caused some of the people near him to stop and stare.

"Naruto maybe you should-"

"No!" He exclaimed. "You got me all excited, hell you got excited, then you leave me hanging!"

By now the onlookers were putting their own scenarios about the conversation together. Even whispering their thoughts among each other.

"Now we know where Orochimaru gets it." Was the most popular.

"All right damn it!" He shouted. "I know a guy."

"I met Guy!" Naruto screamed. "And Lee, I refuse to wear a green spandex!" But the thought of an orange one did appeal to him.

"No I-Just follow me damn it." He sighed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to go in that direction. He was suppose to aggravate Naruto with the 'no' and then give him words of wisdom before turning him towards his friend.<p>

Now he had to find away to get his good name back.

They arrived at a large shack in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is where one of my old friends work." Hiruzen answered. "He is Konaha's primary weapons creator and supplies most of the village's artillery."

"Then why does he live so far?"

"His inventions can be a bit..." He trailed off looking for the proper word.

Dangerous...unstable...effective...insane, any of those titles would be suitable.

"That you Hiruzen?" A voice called.

They turned to see a small elderly man returning to the shack. Beside him was a kid with glassed around Naruto's age.

"Hello Io." The Third greeted. "I see you have an assistant."

"Yep, he helps when needed." Io stated. "So hat can I do for you, more Kunai?"

"No, I actually I need a favor." He spoke motioning towards Naruto. "I was wondering if you could aid him in becoming a weapons smith, like you."

Io turned to give the blond a searching look.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yes." Naruto answered hesitantly, fearing the worse. _Does he hate me as well?_

"Good to finally meet you!" He cheered. "I always love hearing about your latest pranks!"

"Wha-really?"

"Yup." He answered. "They're full of creativity and life." He turned to the Third. "I'll take him, if he has even _half_ the skill of the Uzumaki's of old, we'll make great weapons together."

"Uzumaki's of old?" Naruto asked. "There're more?"

Hiruzen was silent before sighing. He had wanted more time to properly tell the blond of his heritage. _He'd have have figured it out eventually._ He thought sadly. _Maybe this'll even help him on his way._

"Naruto, you used to have a Clan." He admitted. "But they were wiped out in the great war."

"So I really am alone?" The kid muttered sadly.

"No, you are the heir to their legacy!" He stated. "Remember when I mentioned seals, none could surpass an Uzumaki, not even the Fourth Hokage."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yep, that's why I brought you here." He motioned to his friend. "With your heritage and Io's training, you could be a master weapons maker."

"Hey old man I don't want to just make them!" Naruto declares. "I want to use them too!"

"Bukijutsu, the weapons technique." Io spoke. "Many smiths wish they could use their own weapons but can't for one reason or another. It'll be nice for that to change." He smiled at the blond. "Add Fuinjutsu and you have something fierce!"

"Well Naruto, I think this will help you on your way." The Third spoke. It was a book on Fuinjutsu for beginners.

"And this." Io spoke as he handed Naruto a sharp dagger.

"With just one of these a real ninja can be a deadly foe." The Hokage stated wisely. "Together, a force to truly be reckoned with."

It as settled, Naruto would be a weapons smith. Using Seals to aid him in taking his weapons to another level.

* * *

><p>Naruto was reading and walking when he had heard it. He idly twiddled the dagger in his hand, getting a feel for it and enjoying it.<p>

"Please don't cry Yakumo." A lady spoke.

"Don't abandon me Kurenai-Sensei!" A girl cried. "I can do better!"

"I'm sorry, but you just can't keep up with the others, you're body can't do it." The woman spoke. "You can't be a ninja with just Genjutsu."

"But that Lee kid can be one with Taijutsu!" She states. "We can do it!"

"I don't have Guy's optimism, he's just setting the poor boy up for failure." She sighed. "Maybe you should look for another path."

With that said, Kurenai turned to leave.

"Wait, Kurenai-Sensei!" She screamed.

The Jounin didn't wait or even look back. She disappeared in a body flicker, leaving Yakumo to her tears.

Naruto saw the whole thing and felt his heart ache for the girl. They had no idea what kind of pain she was feeling.

But he did.

The sting of betrayal that was followed by self-doubt and self-worth. Along with bitter resentment at both everyone as well as themselves. He was all to familiar with it.

"Hey, don't cry." He begged.

His sudden appearance startled her. "W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and weapon master extraordinary!" He stated boastfully.

"Weapon master huh?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He stated excitedly. "I even have my first weapon!"

He happily showed it to the girl. She looked at it and had to struggle to not roll her eyes. _Boy's and their toys._

"I'm Yakumo Karuma."

Yakumo possessed long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto stated. "Why so sad?"

She turned away from him. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Won't know until you tell me." He countered.

"How can you?!" She snapped. "You, who already has his dream as a Shinobi underway, how can you understand having it taken from you?!"

As she finished her exclamation, all the anger was replaced with sadness, tears filling her eyes. Naruto could only watch in understanding as they fell.

"I can't use chakra properly." He stated.

"What?" She asked, confused by the statement.

"I can't properly mold my chakra." He states. "Until this earlier this day, not even an hour ago, I thought my dreams were over."

"But you..." She motioned to the dagger.

"I found a different path." He explained. "So what if I can't use Gen or Ninjutsu! There are plenty of Shinobi out there who specializes in one field over another!" He grabbed the dagger. "I found mine."

"I can't fine mine." She stated sadly. "I-my body can't meet the physical requirements of a kunoichi."

"Seducing?" He asked.

"No."

"Gathering information?"

"No."

"...Seducing?"

"No!" She snaps. "There's more to being a good kunoichi then seducing someone!"

"Well, what are you good at?" He asked.

She smiled, this time with a hint of mischievousness usually reserved for Naruto. "This."

The ground around Naruto began shaking so much that he fell onto his backside. Before he could righten himself, vines burst from the ground and bound him. Then it all fell away in red rose petals.

"Ho-"

"Genjutsu." She answered, cutting him off. "My Clan's bloodline specializes in it and I happen to excel at it."

"That's amazing!" Naruto shouted, making her blush.

Yakumo couldn't hold down her blush before she frowned. "Not that it matters, Kurenai Sensei gave up on me."

"That lady?" Naruto asked. "...Come with me." He stated as he stood, holding out a hand. "I want to show you something.

* * *

><p>Naruto had taken her to where he had last saw Lee and Gai.<p>

They were no longer punching trees to splinters like before. Instead, they were doing single hand-stand push ups with giant boulders bound to their feet.

"456...457...458...459..." The smaller one counted. "If I can not do five hundred push up, then I will do six hundred laps around the village!"

Yakumo stared at the sight before her in wonder and fear. Seriously, who wouldn't be a little terrified at that.

"That kid is not using an ounce of Chakra." Naruto informed her. "He's using his own muscle and will. If he can do that, I'm sure you can be a decent kunoichi!"

"But he mush have undergone a maddening amount training of training!" Yakumo protested. "To do that it-"

"Determination." Naruto cut in. "If you really want to be a kunoichi, like we want to be Shinobi, then you have to work for it. Nothing worth having is ever easy to obtain."

"But our limitations-"

"Has given way for our strengths to shine." Naruto cut in again with a smile.

Yakumo looked at the blond before her. He was just as limited as she, if not more so, yet he stood their confidently while she had only gave in.

"W-Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" He asked before looking her in the eyes. "We are friends, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of crying, men crying. They turned to see both Gai and Lee looking at them with tear filled eyes.

"That was so youthful!" Lee sobbed.

"I shall help you two bloom!" Gai declared. "If I can not do that, then I shall-"

"Actually, I was going to take her to get some ramen to celebrate." Naruto stated nervously. "Ready to go Yakumo?"

"Y-Yes." She answered. _Get me out of here!_

* * *

><p>They had managed to escape the two green beast, barely. Now they were off to do as Naruto said, get some delicious ramen.<p>

"Hey old man!" He called. "I brought a friend!"

Teuchi Ichiraku stepped forward to see Naruto and his friend.

"Well now, who's this lovely young lady?" He asked. "On a date Naruto?"

"N-No, she's my new friend and partner." Naruto explained as their blushes faded.

"Partner?" Ayame asked.

Naruto began explaining how he would be taking a different path towards his goal. Through weapons and seals. He then let Yakumo tell them about herself and her goals of making a path like him through Genjutsu.

This earned a laugh from the Ichiraku duo.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked a little annoyed.

"You two were meant for each other!" Teuchi declared.

"Cloak and dagger." Ayame stated. "Those two have gone together for every age. You two have just taken it to the next level, Genjutsu and weapons."

Naruto and Yakumo blushed at the implication. They hadn't thought of the whole 'cloak and dagger' deal until it was mentioned. They had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.

"Yakumo!" A voice spoke.

They turned to see that it was Kurenai who had called.

Naruto noticed how Yakumo froze at the presence of the Jounin and moved closer to him. He may not have been the smartest person, but he wasn't the dumbest. He knew when certain company was unwanted. Usually him.

He grabbed the girl and pulled her into his arms, bridal style and took off. Instantly, Kurenai began running after them.

Naruto began weaving around the area, going in what seemed like random directions at a time. This was not the case, it was a method he had developed from years of running and hiding. With it, he was able to avoid even the elite ANBU of the village for an extended period of time, even outright lose them. Kurenai was not an ANBU, she was just a Jounin who got her title from her elite skills in Genjutsu. Her skills in such physical activities where enough for field duty, but still...lacking. Avoiding her was no great task for Naruto, even with the added person.

"Wow, and she says you can't keep up as a kunoichi." Naruto stated in disappointment.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going as he spoke to Yakumo. If he had, he might not have had such a run-in with a certain kunoichi. Literally.

Being distracted, Naruto bumped into Anko.

Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's snake mistress. She was one of the best in interrogation, second only to the head of the department, she specialized in pain. Lots and lots of physical pain. Her mental stability were far passed questionable.

And he bumped into her.

If that wasn't bad enough, he forced her to drop her dango, her favorite food, onto the ground.

"...Looks like I'm killing some kids." She stated with a sweet smile as she unleashed killing intent.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." Naruto stated nervously.

"That was a special dango was from my mission in Iwa!" She snapped. "Do you know what I had to do to get that dango?!" She asked. "Who I had to do?!"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was in a good mood. He set his grandson, in all but blood, on a path to being a great Shinobi.<p>

_And clearing my name from the little mix up._ He thought.

He intended to reward himself by indulging in a favorite pass time of his. Reading a book made by one of his students.

Imagine his surprise when Naruto burst into his office with a girl in his arms. His first thought was that something was wrong.

Naruto practically ignored the village leader as he shut the door and sat Yakumo down and ran to the window. He opened it outward and returned to the girl. She wrapped her arms around him as they disappeared in front of his eyes.

_She's good!_ He thought, highly impressed. _Really good!_

Anko then came in, with a look that promised pain. With a quick greeting to the Hokage, she slammed the door jumped through the window, thinking that Naruto and Yakumo had left through it.

She never noticed the Genjutsu. Honestly, if he hadn't just seen it in action, Hiruzen wasn't sure he would have been able to tell it was there. He was the _Hokage_ and _he_ could barely since it in his own office!

"What did you do Naruto?" He asked.

The two faded back into vision as Naruto spoke.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto stated. "I accidentally bumped into her and she dropped some dango. She went ballistic!"

"It's true Hokage-Sama." Yakumo stated.

Naruto was a known trouble maker, but not much of a liar. _Anko_ on the other hand was just as troublesome and equally dangerous. He would give the blond the benefit of the doubt.

"And who might you be?" The Third asked.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." She greeted. "A pleasure."

"Ah, you're Kurenai's student." He stated with a smile.

He noticed a look of pain flash across her eyes and anger across Naruto's.

The door opened again. As it did, Naruto and Yakumo faded back into the Genjutsu. Why, who knows.

In walked Kurenai.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama." She spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about Yakumo."

Usually he would have dismissed the two children, but seeing as she seemed to be the topic of their discussion, he decided to be a little mischievous. It seemed Naruto, or Anko, was rubbing off on him.

"Proceed."

"I want to have her bloodline...sealed away."

"That is a grave request." He spoke seriously. "On what grounds would you make it?"

"It's for her own safety." Kurenai stated. "Her body is unable to meet the physical requirements of being a kunoichi."

"That's why we have teams, to support each other." The Third stated. "It's the foundation of Konoha's strength! You should know that seeing as Genjutsu users generally rely on partners."

"Yes, but I was able to meet the minimum requirement." She protested. "I fear that Yakumo can not and while try anyway. She would only be putting herself and her team in danger."

The Third looked at the Jounin before him with a calculating look. What she said was true, but just today he had helped Naruto through a predicament that put him in a similar position. There was also Guy and Lee, though they made him shudder, they were on the right track.

"Request denied." He stated.

"But Hok-" She was silenced by him raising a hand.

"You know, I'm disappointed in you." He stated.

"Sir?"

"What is your specialty?" He asked.

"Genjutsu." She answered confused.

He nodded in a direction behind her, drawing her attention. A shimmer began happening as Naruto and Yakumo appeared.

"If a child, not even a Genin, can hide under an illusion from seasoned Genjutsu specialist, then maybe your skills need to be reevaluated." He stated with a frown.

"Yaku-"

She didn't get to finish as the girl ran away with tears in her eyes. Naruto right behind her.

* * *

><p>Yakumo had made it to the entrance of the Hokage tower before she was tired. This only made her cry harder as she was only proving Kurenai right.<p>

"Don't cry." Naruto pleaded.

Yakumo turned around and dove into his arms, holding him tightly. He wasted no time in returning her hug.

"Yakumo!" Kurenai called.

"Get me away from her." She pleaded.

Naruto lowered himself so that she could crawl onto his back. She created several copies of them, each one as identical as the originals. Each pair took off in different directions. Kurenai couldn't catch Naruto before, how could she now when she couldn't even tell the real from the illusions?

* * *

><p>Naruto had no idea what to say to Yakumo to make her feel any better.<p>

He didn't need to.

"Cloak and dagger." She spoke in his ear. "Genjutsu and weapons."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"What the ramen stand owners said, we go well together." She explained. "Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Please don't give up on me!" She begged. "I want to be a good kunoichi, but..."

"Then don't give up on me, I want to be a good Shinobi." He stated. "I'll be the dagger that cuts our way forward."

"Then I'll be the cloak that shrouds us from our enemies." She added.

"And I'll be the kunai that goes into your eyes." A voice added.

Their moment was short lived as they turned to see Anko, still pissed. She had been hunting down those kids for so long only to lose them. Now that she had them, she would get the righteous revenge her dango deserved.

She wasn't going to hurt them...much. She just intended to make them fear her more than death.

Anko threw her arm forward and a snake flew from it. It wrapped around the two, binding them close together. Unable to keep balance, they fell over.

Naruto, with a free hand, raised his dagger towards his face and made an incision. It was just enough to draw blood, it'd be healed before he knew it.

He began drawing a small seal into the ground, the first and only one he had learned. An explosive seal.

Anko recognized it and threw a kunai at it, disrupting it. Or so she thought. The seal began shimmering as it faded to reveal the seal unmarked, a few inches above the kunai.

_An illusion that throws off perception._ She thought as the seal went off.

It wasn't meant to create a large or even a powerful explosion. It was just enough to get the dirt scattered around to them, just as it did. When it faded, all that was there was her snake tied into a not.

"Where are you?!" She asked in rage.

They were shrouded, hidden from their enemies.

* * *

><p>"Do you still think that she's a liabilty?" Hiruzen asked.<p>

He, as well as Kurenai, had just finished watching the climax between Anko and the children. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

_Cloak and dagger huh._ He thought. _They'll do wonders._

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**1) I'll try to meet the same...essence of Mirage. I want to make you laugh without losing plot.**

**2) We have little to no Yakumo in these fics. She usually only appears as a side character or in a filler-chapter. Well now she's in the main pairing.**

**3) This was a challenge from NeoAmon678-One of the few people who's actually sent me a challenge for Naruto.**

****4)**** OH GOD, IT'S OVER! NARUTO(manga) IS OVER! HOW MANY YEARS HAS THAT MANGA ENTERTAINED US?-A tear shed for all that has ended. Some of them have aged horribly. And the new generation. _Shudder. _As long as they don't try a spin off with the new generation, I guess it can go out in peace.****


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Graduation**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm issuing a challenge! I want any and all readers to send me an idea for <span><em>ONE<em> unique/unorthodox weapon, or a regular weapon with a unique ability. Dual counts as one. Not _too_ over the top. As well as your Username for credit.**

**1) Nothing too cliche. ****No unbreakable weapon, ****swords, ****guns(****You can make projectile like weapons)**** or musical weapons.****-It. Has. Been. DONE!**

**2) No 'stolen weapon', like a Zanpokuto or Tessaiga.-Unless it's unpopular or low key.**

**3) No ****shape-shifting, Transmutation(Alchemy) weapon!**

* * *

><p>"Today is the day!" Naruto shouted.<p>

Yakumo watched as he jumped around in excitement. She too was excited, but had better restrain than her blond friend.

How could they not be? It _was_ the day of their graduation. The day that they proved to the world as well as themselves that they can and will be ninja. That their efforts weren't in vain.

In the time that it took for them to graduate, they had been improving themselves.

Naruto had forged a virtual arsenal of weapons for himself, each of he trained in. He wouldn't say he _mastered_ any of them, but he was better than a novice. That, as well as his little 'surprises' made him dangerous.

Yakumo had dived into studying her Genjutsu with a vigor that matched Naruto's. She was so skilled that her Genjutsu's could affect a person's mind and make the pain's virtually real.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Yakumo crawled onto his back and held on as tight as she could as the blond, ball of energy took off.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yakumo entered the class with overflowing excitement.<p>

"Hey it's the dead lasts!" Someone called.

Naruto and Yakumo just brushed their taunts off.

Because weapons and seals, minus the standards such as kunai, shuriken and Explosive tags, weren't allowed, Naruto couldn't truly excel. His chakra control had not shown even the slightest bit of improvement.

Yakumo's body hadn't shown much improvement either. She still couldn't keep up with her class mates in the physical department. But thanks to Naruto's encouragement, she was able to meet the requirements to be a kunoichi, if only barely.

Because of these drawbacks, they weren't allowed to truly shine. This caused them to fall to the bottom of the class. Not that it really mattered to them. Naruto had always been an pariah, Yakumo had always been a outcast.

Today was the day.

"Okay class, today is graduation." Iruka spoke. "I will be giving you all yours tests that you trained for. First up-"

One after another, the students began taking the test.

"You okay Yakumo?" Naruto asked.

He had noticed that she had been shivering and he didn't think it was from the cold.

"It's just...what if I mess up." She stated more than asked.

"Don't worry." He assured. "We planned for this for so long, we'll be fine. Besides," He smiled brightly to her. "We have those tricks up our sleeves."

She couldn't help but smile, he always seemed to brighten her up.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Their Sensei called.

The blond stood up and smiled. "Show time."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of his Sensei's Iruka and Mizuki. He was confident, he had planned this out as well as his pranks.<p>

"Naruto, please perform the basic Transformation, Replacement and Bushin Jutsu." Iruka spoke.

Naruto made a hand sign. "Transform!"

There stood the spitting image of Iruka.

_Aww, I was hoping she'd go along with my Sexy Jutsu idea._ He thought.

"Wow, Naruto." Iruka spoke. "I'm impressed, and no pranks. Next, Replacement."

Iruka threw an eraser at his lookalike, but it simply hit a chair.

"Two in a row, N-"

"Clone." Mizuki ordered, cutting Iruka off. _The demon won't pass this one, and then I can put my plan into action._

"Clone Jutsu!"

Beside him where three look perfect look-a-likes.

"Well Naruto, you did it perfectly!" Mizuki falsely cheered. _Damn demon!  
><em>

"You fail." Iruka spoke somberly. _I'm sorry._

"W-what, why?" Naruto asked. "Everything was done perfectly!"

"That's the reason." Iruka began explaining. "You expect me to believe that you can go from failing to making a perfect score on the last day? It was a good plan, too good."

"I was just holding back." Naruto lied.

"Really?" Iruka asked. "Then prove it, do a replacement with me, right now."

There was a tense moment of silence before Naruto lowered his gaze, this hadn't been part of the plan.

"It was a good plan Iruka, maybe we could pass them into the strategists." Mizuki offered.

"It doesn't work that way." The teacher chastised.

Naruto ran out of the room, into the arms of Yakumo.

Their plan had failed.

Yakumo would create a Genjutsu over Naruto that would make it seem he was performing the Jutsu's. The transformation and clones where nothing but illusions to begin with, it was simply a matter of placement. For the replacement, simply a mixture of the two. Make a clone in one spot and transform the original into a stool.

"I'm sorry we failed." Yakumo spoke.

"Actually Yakumo, you could still pass." Iruka spoke, hoping to cheer one of them up. "Since those were your illusions, and two of the three Jutsus are just that, all you need to do is replacement."

"No." She stated.

"What?" All three asked in confusion.

"Cloak and Dagger Naruto." She stated warmly. "If we can't pass together, then I won't pass at all."

The statement filled Naruto's heart with warmth, before it blew out from regret. _I'm no better than a dull knife._

"I want you to pass." He stated. "You still have a chance and I don't want you being held back because of me."

"But-" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"If you won't do it for me, or even yourself," He began. "Than do it for the dream that we share."

He never waited for her response, he just took off. He could only hope that she would make the right choice.

_Do it Yakumo._ He pleaded.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on his usual swing set.<p>

It had been awhile since he sat there. Usually he would spend his time with Io or Yakumo, but he was too sad and didn't want to bring his troubles to them.

_Maybe some ramen will cheer me up._ He thought.

It wasn't that he was truly upset, just...down. He was happy that Yakumo would be graduating and continuing their dream. Just the thought of it was already bringing a smile to his face. Besides, it not like he was completely out of the game. He might not get to be a ninja, but he was still a forger. The weapons he's make would spread his name far and wide.

_They'll be begging me for my items._ He thought happily.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar voice called.

"Mizuki-Sensei." He greeted.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I think your plan was very clever." He complimented. "Could be of great use towards the mind division."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Hey Sensei." Naruto spoke. "D-Did Yakumo pass?"

"Yes she did, with flying colors." The teacher answered causing Naruto to show a sad smile. "You know, there is a way you can join her."

"Wha-really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, a test to-"

* * *

><p>Yakumo had ran as fast as she could to the door, an apartment door.<p>

"Iruka-Sensei!" She shouted as she banged on the door.

The door snapped open and instead of her Sensei, it was a woman. The same woman she and Naruto had bumped into when they first met.

"You're not the hooker I ordered." She stated. "Are you?"

The door next to hers opened.

"Someone call-Yakumo?" Iruka asked in confusion. "What are you..."

"Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!" Yakumo shouted. "I need your help."

"What?!" The Sensei shouted. "Explain."

"I heard some Jounin saying he stole it and now the nearly all of them are searching for him." She explained frantically. "They might label him a traitor."

"Well if he stole it, then he is." Anko stated.

"No, Naruto would never do something like that!" Yakumo stated fiercely. _He wouldn't leave me!_

"I agree." Iruka spoke firmly. "I'm going to go looking for him. Those Jounin will never catch him."

"I'm coming with you." Yakumo stated.

"No." He stated. "You stay here with Anko."

Yakumo looked at the lady and shuddered. The smile she wore was unnerving for the young Genjutsu user.

Anko watched as the teacher sprang into action. Once he was gone, she began speaking.

"Hey kid, how good are you at licking..."

Anko stopped her near illegal statement as she noticed something important, Yakumo was gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the woods, the designated meeting spot that Mizuki told him about.<p>

_And now to play the waiting game._ He thought as he sat. _Though this_ is _a rare opportunity._

In the Forbidden scroll was all of the villages most powerful Jutsus. Not just Ninjutsu, but Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu! Things he and Yakumo could use in the future!

He just couldn't resist.

Now, he wasn't going to do the foolish thing and focus on one. No, he would do the Naruto thing and copy the Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu onto a scroll for later and hope they were good.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto turned to see his Sensei. "Hey Iruka-Sensei, I found you."

"Idiot, I found you!" He shouted.

It didn't bother Naruto in the slightest, he was too happy with his achievements.

"I'm glad you're here." Naruto continued. "But where's..."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Iruka seethed, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I just did what Mizuki-Sensei said for the make-up test."

"Make up tes-Mizuki?!" Iruka exclaimed before becoming serious "We have to leave."

"But what about my exam?" Naruto whined.

Before Iruka could admonish Naruto, a bush rustled next to them. Before either knew what was happening a pair of kunai flew out. Being the first to react, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. With no time to escape, Iruka took a direct hit from both of the kunai.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cried in terror for his teacher.

"Hello." Mizuki greeted. "Going somewhere?" He eyed the scroll in Naruto's arms with greed "Hand it over."

"No Naruto!" Iruka shouted "Take the scroll and run!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked both scared and confused. _Is this part of the test?_

"It's a trick!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki just wants the scroll for himself!"

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki spoke in a smooth voice "Do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

Iruka seemed to pale at the statement. "You can't Mizuki, it's forbidden!"

"Why?" Naruto asked in desperation "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, do you know what happened to it?" Mizuki asked.

"The Fourth killed it." Naruto stated in confusion, it was common knowledge.

"Wrong." Mizuki stated "It was sealed into a baby, you!" He emphasized "You are the Nine-tailed fox demon!"

"I'm...the demon?" Naruto questioned.

_So that's why they all hate me. _He thought sadly. _Because of the fox. _It all made sense now, why they all hated him.

"That's not all!" The traitor declared. "Because you're a ticking time bomb, the village decided to deal with you. You ever wonder why your Chakra control sucks, no matter how much you train?"

_So that explains it._ Naruto sighed.

Mizuki saw that his words had gotten through to the boy. Deciding to end everything, he drew his large shuriken and took aim. With a mighty thrust he sent it hurling toward a distressed Naruto.

_This is it. _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry Yakumo._

What Naruto was expecting was the pain of being torn to shreds. What he felt were a pair of arms wrap around him in a protective manner.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of smiling Iruka.

"W-why Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I'm just a demon."

"You're not a demon." Iruka gasped out "You're a Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konaha."

Not knowing who or what to believe, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He ran away, as hard and as fast as he could.

"Damn demon." Mizuki muttered before turning to Iruka "I'll be back to finish you off."

* * *

><p>"Naruto."<p>

The blond's head snapped up to see the one who spoke his name. It was Yakumo

She was crying.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. How much did she hear?

"I caught a ride on Iruka-Sensei's back, only he has ever been able to find you." She spoke sadly. "Never noticed I placed a Genjutsu to hide myself."

"So you heard...everything." He speaks sadly.

"Yes." She answers. "How could you..." She began, making him freeze.

_She's just..._

"Stealing the Forbidden scroll..."

_Like the..._

"Without me?!"

_Rest...Wait._ "What?"

Yakumo lunged at the blond boy. Too his surprise, she didn't hit him or anything hateful he had expected. She actually hugged him!

"I'm your cloak!" She shouts to him. "Whatever we do, we do it together! Even if it means doing something this insane!"

"But the fox." He mentioned.

"You're my dagger!" She shouts. "Not a fox!"

Being called a weapon instead of a demon may not seem like much to most people, but Naruto was different. Yakumo had just acknowledged him as the friend they had been and proved nothing would change that.

"I just wanted to graduate like you did." He whispered.

"I turned down the head-band." She stated. "There was no point in being a Kunoichi if you weren't at my side."

"Aw, this is so sweet." A sicking voice spoke.

Naruto and Yakumo looked up to see Mizuki in a tree with a giant shuriken.

"Mizuki." Naruto growls.

"Hand over the scroll fox." He ordered.

"No." Yakumo answered.

"You'll never get your hands on this scroll." Naruto added.

"And who's going to stop me?" The traitor asked.

"Konoha's Cloak and Dagger!" They answer as one.

_Dear Lord._ They thought in realization. _That sounded so cheesy._

"Die!" Mizuki shouted as he threw the weapon.

It didn't hit either Naruto or Yakumo as Mizuki had hoped. But they didn't evade as he had expected. To his surprise, the blond caught the giant weapon by the hole in the center.

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"The Fumo shuriken," Naruto began. "Basically a giant shuriken that is difficult to manipulate once thrown. In other words, in tunnel shot weapon."

Naruto threw the weapon with great precision, but not at Mizuki. The traitor, thinking the weapon would miss him, stood still. The tree began falling, throwing Mizuki off balance, unable to right himself, he fell to the ground. Naruto had hit his mark, the tree.

_Now to end this!_ Naruto thought as he reached for his..._Crap, I don't have any weapons!_

He had assumed that this was just a test, he never thought to bring any of his better weapons or seals. He was only left with the standards, such as kunai and shuriken. Things that in the hands of a Genin would do little against a Chunin.

"Time to die!" Mizuki shouted.

He charged the two children and wounded Chunin, only for a kunai to appear before them.

"What the-"

"Damn it, where did it-Ah, there it is!" From the trees came Anko. "Can't lose my lucky kunai."

"So you came?" Mizuki spat. "Well you're too late!"

"What?" Anko spoke as if she hadn't noticed them.

"I'm going to kill you, these kids and go to Orochimaru-Sama for power!"

"What?!" She asked in anger before smirking. "You know, I thought this night was going to be a bust" She began. "I mean, my hooker didn't show, I ran out of Sake and dango, I even found my cute neighbor Iruka bleeding to death a few trees over." She began twirling her kunai. "So I think, I might as well blow off some steam throwing this thing around. It really is my lucky kunai."

"What was that about Iruka?" Yakumo asked.

Anko began walking towards Mizuki, not even paying attention to the children, too angry to notice them.

"You can start screaming if you want." She spoke.

* * *

><p>"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto and Yakumo called as they saw him.<p>

He wasn't doing to well.

"Naruto, where is...?!" He shouted in worry. "Yakumo?"

"Don't worry." Naruto began. "When we kept the scroll from Mizuki, a lad named Anko arrive and she's...handling things."

"Anko?" Their Sensei questioned.

"OH GOD, JUST KILL ME!" Mizuki's pained cry was drowned out by Anko's laughter.

"Well, since that's...taken care of, Naruto." Iruka spoke. "Since you've shown such skill i getting the scroll and dedication, I have some news for you."

"What?"

"You graduate!"

It _was_ their day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review-I don't feel that this one was there, if you understand. What do you think?-If too many people don't like it before the next chapter, I'll re-write it.<strong>

**I'm issuing a challenge! I want any and all readers to send me an idea for **_ONE _**unique/unorthodox weapon, or a regular weapon with a unique ability. Dual count as one. Not _too_ over the top. As well as your Username for credit.**

**1) Nothing too cliche. ****No unbreakable weapon, ****swords, ****guns(****You can make projectile like weapons)**** or musical weapons.****-It. Has. Been. DONE!**

**2) No 'stolen weapon', like a Zanpokuto or Tessaiga.-Unless it's unpopular or low key.**

**3) No ****shape-shifting, Transmutation(Alchemy) weapon!**


End file.
